Conventionally, an automotive suspension arm is manufactured by bust forging and finish forging or by bust forging, rough forging, and finish forging. In addition, in a manufacturing apparatus therefor, the transportation of members between individual forging steps is generally performed with a transfer feeder. As an example of the manufacturing apparatus including the transfer feeder, a manufacturing apparatus having a structure as shown below is described in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. Hei 06(1994)-530.
The manufacturing apparatus includes a forging device in which an upset die, a rough finishing die, a finishing die, and a blanking die are juxtaposed, and a transfer feeder which is disposed over a lower die holder having the lower dies of the individual dies being disposed thereon and in which gripping claws are disposed in opposing relation on two feed bars each of which performs a three-dimensional reciprocal movement. In the transfer feeder, the middle portions of the feed bars are formed of detachable middle bars, and some of the plurality of gripping claws are provided upwardly and downwardly movable relative to the middle bars. A transmission mechanism section for causing the gripping claws to upwardly and downwardly move is attached to each of the middle bars, and a drive link mechanism section for driving the transmission mechanism section in association with a feeding operation by the feed bars is provided over the lower die holder.